


Destination

by Anonymous



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Fancomic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nandor takes Guillermo somewhere special
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50
Collections: Anonymous, non-denominational winter celebrational fandom gift exchangional extravaganza





	Destination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uv_duv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uv_duv/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> yes, i really did draw a comic of nandermo visiting the bass pro shop pyramid


End file.
